Put Your Woman First
by Ashalita Hisatake
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha got into a fight with his wife and astonishingly got kicked out of his own house. He walked angrily through the streets of Konoha and to make matters worse, it started to rain. Little did he knew, a simple stroll can clear a lot of things out especially your woman's intentions.
**Put Your Woman First**

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I just finished writing the most longest SasuSaku Fanfiction "The True Meaning of Strength". It portrays the love of a husband and wife and it was mushy and loving. But I thought of showing the components to a happy marriage in this story. I believe that marriage should have love, trust, communication, and arguments. Why arguments are important? Well, read and find out. Also review please.**

 **P.S: I don't own anything in Naruto but I love it.**

 **-Ashalita Hisatake**

Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha in the rain. _That dumb annoying woman… I can't believe she kicked me out of my own home. Damn her…_ He gritted his teeth and gripped his fist. He was beyond furious. _I don't get her… I don't get her at all._ Then he found himself under an umbrella. He turned and found Sai, smiling at him.

"I noticed you are getting wet so I thought to help a friend out." Sai replied. His umbrella was actually one of his drawings. "So why are you walking in the rain?"

"None of your business…" Sasuke said.

"Okay, it sounds to me that you got into a fight. I read in a book that when people used the line "None of your business" or "Leave me alone", it usually means they experienced a conflict." Sai said. "So did you get into an argument with Sakura?"

"Leave me alone… I mean shut up." Sasuke said, glaring at him. Sai let out a small chuckle. _If only eyes can kill…_

"It is okay to have arguments with your spouse. I have arguments with Ino all the time." Sai said. "I am still learning how to read emotions and also how to correctly respond to it. Ino gets irritated when I don't respond right into a situation. Like, showing affection when I greet her. She always wanted me to kiss her on the cheek and call her gorgeous or darling. I didn't get way and didn't want to do it. In the end, we get into an argument and I get kicked out of my own house just like you."

"I didn't get kicked out. I left." Sasuke lied.

"Of course you did…" Sai said. "Ino didn't understand that I am not used to showing affection especially in public. She will always focus me but then I kind a told her that she was a bossy mean woman and I don't want to love a woman like that. I hurt her and she didn't want to talk to me for weeks. I learned a valuable lesson on that day, words hurt."

"Words hurt…" Sasuke mumbled.

 _"_ _Why aren't you talking to me?" I asked. I came home and everything was the same except that my own wife didn't want to speak with me. She was silent the whole time. She smiles and all but she didn't utter a word. Now she is washing the dishes and still no words escape her lips._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" She said._

 _"_ _You have been silent with me all day." I said. "Why?"_

 _"_ _Oh, I haven't notice." She said. I stood up from my seat and walked to her. Sarada was already in her room, reading a book._

 _"_ _Don't lie to me." I said. I turned off the sink. "Why are you silent around me?"_

 _"_ _Does it irritate you?" She said."I don't see a problem. I mean, you are always so silent around me. I can't do the same." I don't know what came over me. I grabbed her shoulders and made her face me. "Let me go Sasuke, I have dishes to clean."_

 _"_ _You are in love with someone else." I said._

 _"_ _What? What made you say that?" She said._

 _"_ _You are avoiding my gaze and being silent around me. Something is up." I said, glaring at her._

 _"_ _Oh, so that concludes that I am cheating on you. You are such the detective." She said. "I am not in love with anyone else. I am not having an affair and I am not cheating on you. I don't know what is the big deal is. You are always silent. You always hide your emotions. You don't hug me or call me honey or darling. You don't even kiss me in public. As much, I want you to show some affection towards me, I keep it in and be patience. But you, just one time I be silent and distance, you give me complaints as if you are suing me."_

 _"_ _I told you that it is not my thing. I can't do that. I am sorry that you didn't marry prince charming Sakura." I snapped. "This is the real me so deal with it."_

 _"_ _I am dealing with it. I have been patience towards you my whole life and not once I complain about it." She snapped back. "I am sorry that I can't always be that happy go lucky woman that hovers around you like an obsessive fangirl. I am just tired. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but I was tired that is why I am silent."_

 _"_ _You didn't hurt my feeling." I lied. "Also, I am the one that supposed to be tired. I have traveled far to get here. My mission is not easy."_

 _"_ _You think I am just sitting here and doing nothing. I am the Chief Medic at the hospital and also I raised our little girl without you."_

 _"_ _You think I want this. You think I want to go on this mission and leave you here with Sarada." I snapped._

 _"_ _You volunteered on the month Sarada was about to be born." She snapped. "You wanted that mission. I didn't want you to go. I wanted you to see your daughter and watch her grow but you choose to go on this mission instead." She then let out a sigh. "Just forget all about this. I don't want us to argue."_

 _"_ _Oh no, we are not going to stop this. You wanted this." I snapped._

 _"_ _You started it. You assumed that my silence is me being unfaithful to you. If you want to know how I am feeling just asked." Sakura snapped. "But that is not the Uchiha way right? Your clan always hides their feelings. I just wish you are open with me."_

 _"_ _Oh you want me to be open, alright you know what Sakura, if it wasn't for Naruto always pestering me to come back home to visit you, I wouldn't visit at all. If I didn't visit you so often, I would already finish my damn mission." I snapped. "I wouldn't have to deal with this and deal with you. You are so damn annoying." Then she started to cry._

 _"_ _Then leave…" She cried._

 _"_ _What?" I said._

 _"_ _If you think I am so annoying than leave. Go finish that mission." She cried._

 _"_ _Sakura… I didn't…."_

 _"_ _GET OUT BEFORE I PUNCH YOU OUT!" She screamed._

"She kicked me out of the house and it was raining just like now. I bumped into Sakura and she explained to me that sometimes a wife what to feel that they are the only woman in the world that the man loves and no one else. She told me that Ino probably felt neglected with my work and she just want to be loved. I didn't know that Ino felt that way so I went back home and apologize to her." Sai said, smiling. "Now, I feel proud to call her my wife and kiss her in public. I want to show her off. And it makes her happy. Like they all say, happy wife equals happy life."

"I see…"

"Sasuke, I know you can make her happy once more. You always do." Sai said. "But my advice, Love is the key to a good marriage."

"SAI!" A voice screamed. He turned and found Ino, waving in front of the flower shop.

"Well, that's my cue…" Sai said, giving him the umbrella. "You need it more than I do."

"Thanks…" Sasuke said. Sai raced towards his wife and hugged her. She was smiling and happy that her husband was back home.

"Sorry Gorgeous, I hope you didn't wait long." Sai said, smiling.

"Nope, I am just happy to see you." Ino said.

"I am happy to see you too." Sai said, kissing her forehead.

Sasuke watched them and let out a sigh. _Love is the key to a good marriage. Is that why she wanted me to show more affection? Because she felt neglected from me? I didn't even see that she wanted to be loved. She was always so happy. I guess she was hiding her pain in that smile of hers._ He thought, gritting his teeth once more. _I should get the award for the worse husband in the world._ He started walking away from the flowers shop and made it to the bridge.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" A voice said. He turned and found Shikamaru. He didn't respond and Shikamaru let out a sigh. "So you got kicked out too."

"Yeah…" Sasuke said. _Somehow, I am not surprise he was kick out._

"I guess Sakura can be a troublesome woman." Shikamaru said, standing beside him. "I am going to stand here for a few minutes and head back to my scary wife after."

"You are still going back?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, she will scream at me and tells me to never come back but I come back anyways." Shikamaru said, letting out a sigh. "Besides, I have nowhere else to go." Sasuke shared his umbrella. "Thanks…" He pulled out a cigarette and lights it up. "I hope your argument with Sakura wasn't that bad." Sasuke didn't respond to him. "I see, so it is bad. You shouldn't worry about it. Women just need time to think and cool down. We just head back when they are less troublesome."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Well, Temari trusts me to come back." Shikamaru said.

"Trust you to come back?"

"It is silly but after we have a heated argument I will get kicked out the house while she angrily washes dishes." Shikamaru said. "Temari suffered being forgotten and abandoned when she was a kid and it was hard for her to trust people. She has a different view of trust. She believes that giving someone trust means that through all the hardships and battles, that someone will always come back. That someone would protect her with his or her life and never leave her side." He puffed out smoke and let out a sigh. "It was troublesome and hard work to get her trust and I don't want to lose it. Her trust is priceless."

"I see…" Sasuke said, letting out a small frown. _She always trusted me. She always believes that I was a good man and husband and that I will never cheat on her._ He then looked up at the night cloudy sky. _And I didn't believe her…_

 _"_ _Sakura, Sarada told me that there are rumors about us. Well, mostly about me with another woman when I am in my travels." I said._

 _"_ _Oh, Naruto informed me about it." Sakura said._

 _"_ _And…"_

 _"_ _Oh Sasuke, I trust you and rumors are just fabrications from haters that have nothing else to do." Sakura said, smiling. "I don't believe them one bit."_

 _"_ _Really?" I said. She grabbed my hand._

 _"_ _Of course, I trust you completely." She said._

 _She trusts me…_

"I don't know what happen between you and Sakura but you should go back despite what she said. Sakura probably trusts you to come back home as well." Shikamaru said, flicking his cigarette bud away. "Trust is the key to a good marriage."

"SHIKAMARU!" A voice screamed. They turned and found Temari with an umbrella at the end of the bridge.

"Temari…" Shikamaru said, walking towards her. She was holding back tears. "What's wrong? It is not like you to come looking for me after our fights."

"I am sorry… I didn't mean those things." She said, letting out her tears. _I don't care if I am vulnerable in front of him… I can't let him go…_ "I told you that the worse thing I ever did was be your wife. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it."

 _She is crying in front of me… I really made a mess of things. I made her scared._ Shikamaru thought, wiping her tears. _I made my scary troublesome wife scared. Now I feel like shit._

"I am so sorry…" She cried.

"Hey, I know… I am sorry too." He said, hugging her. "I said some nasty things too. I didn't mean any of those things. I know I said that I hate you but really I don't. I still love you and I will always love you." He kissed her forehead. "I will always come back to you Temari. I will never leave you." She cried even more in his embrace. He turned to check up on Sasuke but he was nowhere to be found. _Good luck…_

Sasuke walked to the training field. _Love and trust…Sakura has been giving me that and I took it for granted. Do I even deserve her?_ He thought. "What should I do?"

"Sasuke? Is that you?" A voice said. He turned and found Gaara. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Sasuke said. "You are far from the Sand Village Lord Kazekage."

"Well, I came for a meeting with the Hokage. I was about to walk back home but I wanted to come here." Gaara said.

"Why here?" He asked.

"It is peaceful and all." Gaara said. "So why are you here?"

"I have trouble at home." Sasuke said.

"With the wife right?" Gaara said. He nodded his head. "Did you try talking with her?"

"That is how I ended up here in the first place." Sasuke said.

"I see…" He said. "If I can guess, you said something that made her cry. It probably started when she was acting differently."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Sasuke, you and I are somewhat similar." Gaara said. "We keep our feelings to ourselves and talk only when necessary."

"So I guess you were in my shoes once."

"Yeah, my wife wants me to talk to her more but I don't know how to respond. I don't even know how to start. I love my wife, I really do but I don't know what to talk about. So I ended up being silent." Gaara explained. "My silence always gets us into arguments and also sleepless nights at my office. At first, I didn't understand. I was being my silent self and I ended being the bad guy."

"That exactly how I feel right now." Sasuke said.

"I always get annoyed why my wife calls me every hour of the day and pushes me to open up more. There was one time I told her to stop and she did. I wake up and she didn't greet me like she usually do. She doesn't talk when we eat together and no more phone calls. It was weird that she was silent. I find myself staring at my phone, waiting for a phone call from her."

"I went through that today." Sasuke said.

"She continued on being silent for weeks and I realize our silence was creating a wall between us. The more we kept silent, the more we became strangers." He said, letting out a sigh. "So I ended our silence and apologize. She only wanted to be close with me. Communication is the key to a good marriage." Then his cellphone started to ring. "Oh it is her… I guess I have to go. I hope things go well with you and your wife. Take care and good luck."

"Thanks…" Sasuke said. Gaara answered the phone call.

"Hey Ashuri, I am on my way home." Gaara said. "The meeting took longer than I expected but I will be home soon." He then let out a chuckle. "The Council can be brutal. Don't worry, I will be there soon. I love you and see you later."

 _Sakura only want to be close to me._ Sasuke thought. _I guess I should head back. It is time for me to apologize. But what happens if she doesn't want to see me anymore? What happens if she finally gave up on me?_ He walked back to his home but he felt someone patted his back. He turned and found Naruto. "Hey Loser…"

"Is that any way to talk to your Hokage?" Naruto teased.

"Yes…" He replied. "Why are you here?"

"I was going to get some ramen. Do you want some, my treat?" Naruto said, smiling.

"Sure…" Sasuke said. They walked into the restaurant and ordered their meal.

"Hey, why aren't you at home? It is late." Naruto asked. "Sakura and Sarada must be dying to see you again. That is why I told you to come back home."

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke said.

"You had an argument with Sakura didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" He said. _I am amazed he figured it out._

"You must have one really bad argument to be kicked out of your own house." Naruto said.

"I didn't get kicked out. I left." Sasuke lied.

"That is what they all say." Naruto said. "There is no shame. I mean, marriage is not all rainbow and unicorns. It gets tough."

"I don't feel like getting advice from you." Sasuke said.

"Come on, just listen. I get into a lot of arguments too with my wife." Naruto said. "Mostly about me working late and never coming home."

"Hinata? Argue?" Sasuke said.

"It is hard to believe but she can be demon when we argue." Naruto said. "When I was a kid, I thought arguments are signs of a bad relationship. I thought the minute you argue, your relationship with that person is doom to fail."

"Are you saying that my marriage is doom to fail?" Sasuke said, glaring at him.

"No, I am saying that arguments are healthy is a relationship and also marriage." Naruto said. "When I first argued with my wife, I was surprised how she really felt. I saw her pain and I didn't know that I was hurting you."

"I guess I saw Sakura's pain as well." Sasuke said.

"But arguments are tricky. It also shows how strong your bond is with your lover." Naruto said. "I mean some couple breakup when they argue. I argue with Hinata a lot and I don't let my hatred ruin what we have. I believe in our marriage and I love my wife. So arguments strengthens my relationship with my wife and also understand her pain and feelings even more. Arguments may be brutal but it is one of the keys elements to a good marriage."

"So you do use your brain." Sasuke said. "I was getting worried."

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Naruto snapped. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AFTER GIVING YOU ADVICE?!"

"Thanks…" Sasuke said. Naruto calmed himself down and found a small grin on his best friend face.

"Don't mention it…" Naruto said, smiling. Their order appeared in front in them and they ate.

"I thought I will find you here." A voice said. They turned and found Hinata with bento. "I told you dear that I will bring you dinner."

"Sorry Hinata, I couldn't wait." Naruto said, scratching his head. She walked towards him and gave him his bento.

"Sasuke, I am surprise to see you here." Hinata said, smiling at him.

"I just got back." He replied.

"It is good that you are back. Sakura and Sarada must be so happy." Hinata said.

"Yes they are…" Sasuke said. _Well, I don't know about now._

"You must have a lot to do at the office." Hinata said.

"Actually, I was about to come home after this ramen." Naruto said. "Hold up a second…" He quickly ate his ramen and when he was done, he let out a sigh of awe. "That was delicious."

"I thought you were working late tonight?" Hinata asked.

"Yes but I promised you that I have to spend time at home. So I decided to come home every night but start early for work every morning." Naruto said, standing from his seat. He left some money for both his meal and Sasuke.

"Are you sure Honey?" Hinata asked.

"Of course and it is not right for a husband to let his wife walk alone at night." Naruto said, smiling. Hinata blushed in front of him. "See you later Sasuke and enjoy the ramen…"

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, watching them leave. After his meal, he left and felt he was ready to face his greatest challenge yet. _I am not the type of man to leave when the going gets tough._ Sasuke thought, walking to his house. He then found his daughter, sitting on the porch. "Sarada, what are you doing outside? Are you supposed to be in bed?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah but I was waiting up on you. Mama doesn't know that I am outside. She thinks I am at grandpa's house." Sarada said, standing up and walking to him. "Papa, please don't be mad at Mama."

"I am not mad at her. I love her." Sasuke said. Sarada eyes widened when she heard that.

"I am happy that you love her Papa." Sarada said, smiling. She then gave him a key. "Mama locked the house but I swiped the spare key for you. You better make things right with Mama. I don't like it when Mama is sad and crying. So make it right." He smiled and poked her forehead.

"I promise to make it right." Sasuke said.

"Good…" Sarada said, walking away from him. "See you later Papa…" Sasuke waved at his daughter as she made her way to her grandparents' house."

Sasuke unlocked the door and walked in the house. It was silent and dark. _It is like she took the happiness away in this house. It was always so lively and now…_ He walked upstairs to their bedroom and he can hear crying and sniffing. He opened the door silently and slowly and found his wife on the bed, crying. _She is still awake…_ He crawled into bed and hugged her from behind. Sakura jumped and turned to him.

"How did you get in here?" Sakura cried. Sasuke wiped her tears and hugged her.

"Sakura, I am sorry…" Sasuke said. "I didn't mean those things. I was just being stupid."

"I…" She was about to say something but he placed his finger on her rosy lips.

"Let me do all the talking, I owe you that much." He said. She stared at him with her glimmering emerald eyes. "I always expect you to be happy and lovely dovey towards me. Every time I come back home, you will smile at me and hug me. I may respond to you incorrectly but I am happy you smile and greet me. At first when we were kids, I thought it was annoying, that you were annoying. But I didn't see it as you not giving up on me. I am sorry for saying all those things. I didn't mean it. Please don't make me leave. I don't want to leave you and Sarada. I promise I will try to show some affection, show you love. I promise I will trust you with my heart when I am away and I will never let go of my faith in you. I promise to open up and talk to you. I promise to understand more of your feelings and pain so we won't go through another argument like this. I promise to put you first so please don't let me leave. I can't bear to leave because I love you so much." Sakura let out a smile and hugged him.

"I don't want you to leave especially when we are expecting." She said.

"I am telling you that I will change…Wait what?" Sasuke said, staring at her with shock.

"Sasuke, I am pregnant. I wanted to tell you but we had that argument." She said. "Also my mood swings got in the way. I am very sorry."

"That's why you were tired… I am such an idiot." Sasuke said, rubbing her stomach. "I can't believe it we are going to have another child."

"Yes and I am hoping it is a boy so he can grow up to be like his father." She said. "A stubborn, cool, strong, brave, handsome, and loving idiot…" Sasuke smiled and cupped her face.

"And if it is another girl, I hope she grows up to be like her mother." He said. "A stubborn, cool, strong, brave, beautiful, and loving annoying woman…" They kissed and it wasn't just a kiss, it was a kiss of forgiveness and hope for a bright future. He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "My love, I am sorry and I love you"

"Honey, I am sorry and I love you too." She said. "I am just happy you are back." They lay on their bed and drift to sleep, happy and together.


End file.
